Chase Young's BIG surprise
by Adorabella
Summary: This is a dream I had one Monday night after watching 'Xiaolin Showdown' and 'Bride of Chucky'. Chase Young gets an interesting surprise... Read on to find out. [oneshot]


**Chase Young's BIG Surprise**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

In the temple.

_Omi on MSN…_

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

Hello Wuya! Had any chance to take over the world yet?

**World Domination Baby! Says**

Shut up cheese ball.

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

I am not a cheese snack!

**World Domination Baby! Says**

Shut up. Did you know that I heard in some prophecy that Kimiko is supposed to have a special child in this year? I don't know the father though…

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

How did you find that out? I know no prophecy.

**World Domination Baby! Says**

I can't remember… um, I remember looking for my cook book and coming across it…. I can't remember what it's called though.

_World Domination Baby! Has left the conversation._

"Well, that was a bit rude of her!" Omi pouted.

"What was, little partner?" Clay asked, looking up from his toy cowboy figures.

"Wuya, she said that Kimiko was supposed to have a special baby and then she left… maybe she's blocked me."

_Later on MSN, Omi is talking to Chase Young over webcam._

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

Hello Chase Young! How are you?

**Greatest warrior of all time! Says**

What do you want?

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

Nothing much. _Waves over webcam_

**Greatest warrior of all time! Says**

Go away then. I'm busy. _Pulls comb out of pocket and starts to comb hair_

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

Err… ok. Oh, did you hear of prophecy that said that Kimiko is supposed to have a special child this year. Wuya was talking about it. But she doesn't know the father.

**Greatest warrior of all time! Says**

_Stops combing hair and stares at Omi over the webcam. And looking slightly angry_ No, I haven't. Now go away.

_Greatest warrior of all time! has left the conversation._

"Oh, not again." Omi said, bursting into tears. Clay and Raimundo look at each other with one eyebrow raised.

Later that week…

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Kimiko exclaimed in delight. She and Raimundo were sitting in the hall and Kimiko was talking non stop, while Raimundo was falling asleep.

"That's nice." Raimundo said.

"Yey, my boyfriend wants to have a little drinking party, just me and him! YEY!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

_Kimiko goes to her Boyfriends that night and gets roaring drunk. A month later, she has a surprise for her fellow monks…_

Raimundo, Omi and Clay were playing cards. Kimiko walks up with a smile on her face.

"Guess what?" She said.

"What?" they said absently, concentrating on their card game.

"I'm pregnant!"

The three monks dropped their cards and stared at her. An awkward silence…

"Erm, Who's baby is it?" Omi asked.

"My boyfriends of course, oh, I'm going over his house tomorrow to tell him. He will be so pleased." She skips out, humming to herself.

The tree monks look at each other.

"Who is her boyfriend?" Clay asked. The other two shrugged.

_Again, later on MSN, Omi is talking to Chase Young and they are on webcam._

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

I've had the most surprising news today.

**Greatest warrior of all time! Says**

Spare me!

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

I want to tell someone. Do you want to know?

**Greatest warrior of all time! Says**

What?

**I feel sorry for the people who aren't me says**

Kimiko says she's pregnant with her boyfriend's child. Maybe it's that prophecy!

_Chase stares at Omi, then blushes slightly _

_Greatest warrior of all time has lest the conversation._

"Again!" Omi asked. Raimundo and Clay come over. They look at who he was talking to.

"Um, Omi. I don't think that bad guys get into the habit of talking to us good guys." Raimundo said patiently.

"He looked shocked by the news. I wonder why?" Omi said. Clay snapped his fingers;

"I know! Why don't we look on Kimiko's private folder and find out who her boyfriend is."

"That's a great idea!" Omi said, beaming.

_They hack into Kimiko's private folder. They find a picture with the caption 'I love my boyfriend forever and ever. And I now carry his child… Yey!' When Omi saw who it was, he screamed and collapsed in convulsions. The other two stared at the picture in horror._

Her boyfriend is Chase Young…


End file.
